Harlee Giovanni
Born in a small village on the outside of the Andes within the jungles of Peru, Haylli lived with her family where they lived day to day with the simple life of doing the chores that needed to be done and after that, fun and games were allowed. The children all had chores as well that ranged from beating rugs and gathering water, to helping gather fruits and herbs. It was a simple village life. But it was not to last long. Strangers from another land came to her village and started to take what they wanted. Women and children. Food and supplies. They were met with resistance from the village and those that went against the strangers were met with rifles at point blank range. Haylli watched in horror as her village was set on fire and both her parents killed. Running into the jungle, she’d hide for what seemed like days as she prayed to her gods for help. Hearing a low growl as she was sleeping, she’d wake up to see a Panther (Black Jaguar) laying beside her keeping watch over her with the end of her tail tapping the ground. The child believed that the gods had heard her cry for help and Urcuchillay (the god that watches over the animals) took pity on her and sent his beast to help her. Fearful for a time of the beast, it was a few weeks of learning to live together before Haylli completely trusted the beast and saw her as a second mother. The Panther had truly become a second parent to Haylli teaching her to hunt and survive in the jungle. Hunting with her and protecting her night and day for years as well as teaching her how to defend herself against other animals. Laying with her at night and bathing her as she slept. There had come a day when Haylli was hunting in the trees when she heard the low growl of her ‘mother’ come from the ground. Her eyes had looked up to see a group of three men coming towards them with rifles. In a fight between the great cat and the men, a shot went off and splintered the branch that Haylli was on. Getting captured by the men, she watched her second mother be killed before her and skinned. It is not long after that that she finds herself on a ship for India. While in India, she learns quickly the needs of men and how to use them to her advantage. Becoming good with pick pocketing while in bed, she would store up her earnings as well as her ‘gifts’ to buy what was needed in this civilized world. After being deemed steril, she was given to a foreign traveler with a bunch of other women who had been heading west to Europe to sell them. The trip lasted many months until they finally arrived at the gates of the Giovanni Estate. While the rest of the group had been walked into one area of the estate, she had been walked into the main hall to her surprise. It was then that she had come to face the man that would soon Sire her but also become her loved brother, Dante D’Alfieri. For a long time, she lived in the house being taught how to speak, read and write. Dante took the time to not only teach her the ways of the world, but also of the new world that she was about to embark on, that of the undead of the Giovanni. Time had gone by and Dante had taken Haylli, now called Harlee, down into the catacombs. The place of the ancients and where those of their family had gone for eternal rest. It is there that he showed her the tomes that would hold the secrets to the powers that came from their ancient blood. It is here that she would learn how to draw upon her blood’s powers through constant practice and study. While practicing, she would come to know Ladon Yhorgan-Sienna. The two fell in love and he had done everything he could to make his home of Serene a place that she could spend her days in. After a year of courtship, the two married. Being of royal vampire blood, Haylli was able to have only one pregnancy. With multiple still births and miscarriges, finally came the birth of the twins, Gabrielle Yhorgan-Sienna and Sebastian Yhorgan-Sienna. For two hundred years, Haylli stayed at the side of her husband and king until the time had come that he no longer was able to carry on any longer. With a very tearful good bye, Haylli decided it would be best for her to return to the Giovanni Estate. Years would pass and she would become more and more powerful in the ranks of the family. Going from a simple guard, she worked her way up the ranks of power to finally be given the place as Empress. Under the time she had some to rule, she would watch over the catacombs as her brother had done before her. She had been placed as the Ruler of Lost Souls as well as the Empress of the Giovanni. It was here that she watched over all that was of the dead. She'd teach those that came after her the disciplines of the Clan and dutiful watched over the catacombs while the Elders of the family were at rest in their eternal slumber. It was shortly there after that a soldier came to her door dressed all in purple. He had offered to help her when those that had promised to protect the family no longer would. It was the beginning of a life that she would not be aware of nor would she know how close the two of them would become. When her family no longer would rise with the night, she thought it best to close off the tombs and seal them so the secrets of her family would no longer be tampered with and those that would try to seek them would have to go through her to find them. It was then with a heavy heart that she would leave the place of her family and travel to a place that the purple soldier had promised her a place that she would be safe and protected, the Sin Empire. Harlee lives in the Sin Empire and serves her Emperor Yomoah as Minister of Defense of the Sin Empire. Married to Nicholas Baronkova, Leader of the Assassin’s Guild, Leader of the Crime District and, MordorLord; and Agonia Annavianna they care for their child, Yoris. She maintains order in her home as Lady of the House of Vanity with her brother and Lord of the House, General Vanity. A devout follower of the Yudria and believes completely in the fact of Divine Intervention. She makes it a point to spend as much time as possible with her tribe and their new Shaman continuing to learn the ways of the Furiya Yadain. Category:Surnames: Sienna Category:Surnames: Giovanni Category:Surnames: Yhorgan Category:Characters: Leaders of Silephen Category:Characters: Citizens of Tioseven